


Would you like to share? 🌂

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, isn't it, it's adorable, sachiro forgot his umbrella, so reader comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: It’s when Sachiro is finally ready to run out and get wet, risking getting sick and missing practice, when he doesn’t feel wet drops anymore, but shelter over his head
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Would you like to share? 🌂

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, tooth-rotting fluff

Sachiro never really minded the rain. It felt comforting most of the time, when he’s under the covers of his bed and he has a hot cup of tea on his bedside table. The steady fall of the rain having a calming effect on the high school student. But, now, standing under the final roofing of the school and watching how large drops of water are falling fast and fogging his view in front of him, he could only curse at it. He, now, officially hated rain.

“I can’t believe I forgot my umbrella,” he groaned and looked at his phone screen. He had been standing here, at the entrance of the school, for the past 20 minutes or so, listening and looking at the falling rain. He had been hoping that it would at least start falling less, allowing him to run to the closest bus stop – he’d survive spending a few extra bucks for riding a few more stops than usual to get back home.

Unfortunately for him, the rain didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon, Sachiro’s patience running thin. He looked down at his shoes, the shoes he usually wears with his uniform not providing any comfort and the material not made to run through puddles of water without making his feet wet. They were just dress shoes, glistening in the rain. His uniform, luckily provided some kind of warmth, but as the night sky started to become evident, so did the cold and harsh wind.

He shivered underneath his school jacket, looking out at ongoing vehicles and their flashing long lights. How he wished he had his license right now and a car to drive back home.

“I love when the weather forecast doesn’t mention rain at all and it just starts pouring,” he grumbles and starts slightly moving and shaking his body, trying to provide some kind of warmth by moving instead of standing there and cursing at the sky. He was, in lack of better wording, fucked.

A few minutes passed and Sachiro finally decided to risk it and start running to the nearest bus stop. If nothing was against him, he should be at the bus stop 10 minutes tops and his jacket should at least shield him somewhat from the onslaught of falling water.

He readied his bag, pushing it up to his chest so that no water makes it inside and onto his books and notes, while his other hand clutched and kept the jacket on top of his head, the wind making it difficult to balance it.

“I can’t wait for coach to be pissed if I get sick now,” he thought to himself, ready to set off and run, his athletic abilities and long legs making it easier for him to cross the distance in a shorter period of time than others.

His foot had just left the shelter of the roof and his hand felt the first droplets of water, when he stopped feeling the rain. Now, instead of hearing rain fall flat on the ground, it felt like there was something covering his head and preventing the rain from soaking him.

Looking up, he saw just that – a simple, black umbrella. His gaze then moved to the hand holding it, skin looking so soft that he couldn’t help but think how he needed to touch it and feel it himself. And, finally, his gaze moved to the person holding said umbrella.

It was a girl he had never seen before, until now. She didn’t look familiar, but Sachiro could see their school uniform on her figure as well. She looked to be his age, maybe younger, but he couldn’t tell. In fact, Sachiro would be lying if he said that he knew his schoolmates well. He had his own interests – now, mainly volleyball – and that was enough to occupy his mind and make his interactions with fellow classmates slim.

“Saw that you needed some help,” your soft voice lingered in his ears, “so, here’s my umbrella.”

His eyes danced between you and the umbrella, the rain still falling.

“Uhm,” he usually had plenty of words for a high-quality comeback, but he seemed to stumble on them, “what are you doing?”

He couldn’t help it, he was as straightforward as people could get. His few interactions with people outside of the volleyball world proving just how Sachiro sucked at meeting and interacting with new people, especially in awkward situations like this.

He saw them in movies, scenes like this; where the guy would save the girl by giving her his umbrella and then running off into the night, the girl hoping that she’d see him again and give him back his umbrella, and hopefully getting to know him.

Sachiro would usually narrow his eyes at scenes like that, too cheesy in his opinion, but being in that same scene now, he wished he had paid attention to them when he had the chance too. If he were in the girl’s shoes, he’d scoff and walk away because he was too rude to begin with.

But, the girl only laughed. And, she laughed loudly, cackling while looking at Sachiro’s confused face, the umbrella shaking with her. He felt embarrassed and he could feel his cheeks redden as her laughter started to die down. She finally stopped, wiping a fallen tear from her face before looking up directly at Sachiro.

“You really are straightforward, huh?”

She joked, her smile wide and stretching across her face. To Sachiro, that wide curve on her face was enough to make his heart beat loudly in his chest, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was never silent like this, but the girl proved that, in fact, even Sachiro could be shut up from time to time.

“Here,” she grabbed his hand and placed the umbrella in it, “you can have it. I have someone waiting for me close by, so I can probably run the distance to them.”

His grip on the umbrella was pretty weak, his thoughts occupied by the feeling of her soft hand wrapping around his, eliciting a huge red hue to spread across his cheeks. Sachiro couldn’t even say a proper thank you, but her smile was enough for him to know that she understood him completely.

“You can give it to me at school next week, I’m in the class next to yours,” she said, her arms clutching her bag close to her chest before lowering her head and running off into the rain. “See you!” He could see her look back and yell out, trying to overpower the sound of the falling rain.

“Wait!” He yelled out, but she was too far for the sound to reach her and, soon enough, she was out of his sight.

Sachiro looked up at the black umbrella cover his head. He chuckled, looking at the school’s entrance gate, where the girl had run off to. For someone who found scenes like this too cheesy, Sachiro could finally see the beauty in them.

“Next week it is, then,” he said before he, too, stepped into the pouring rain, but, unlike the girl, he held tightly onto an umbrella, her umbrella, while walking off to the nearest bus stop. Sachiro couldn’t wait for next week and, he thought to himself, hoped that it would rain yet again, so that, maybe, the two could stand under the same umbrella together.


End file.
